Συνέδρια
Επερχόμενα The 2nd European Cognitive Science Conference Με την υποστήριξη της Cognitive Science Society, διοργωνώνεται στους Δελφούς στις 23-17 Μαίου 2007. Σχετική Διεύθυνση: http://conferences.phs.uoa.gr/EuroCogSci07 Το 11ο International Conference on Macroeconomic Analysis and International Finance Θα λάβει χώρα στις 24-26 Μαίου 2007, στην Πανεπιστημιούπολη του Γάλλου. Σχετική Διεύθυνση: http://www.soc.uoc.gr/macro/11conf/index.php International Association for Cross-Cultural Psychology (IACCP) Μετά την επιτυχημένη διεξαγωγή του 18ου διεθνούς συνεδρίου του International Association for Cross-Cultural Psychology (IACCP) στις Σπέτσες τον περασμένο Ιούλιο (όπου για πρώτη φορά διοργανώθηκε σε Ελλαδικό χώρο!), το επόμενο περιφερειακό συνέδριο της εταιρείας φιλοξενείται στην πόλη του Μεξικό, στις 6-9 Ιουλίου 2007. Διεύθυνση: http://www.investigacion-psicosocial.org/iaccpmex2007/main_e.htm European Federation of Psychologists' Associations (EFPA) Το 10o συνέδριο του European Federation of Psychologists' Associations (EFPA) θα γίνει στην Πράγα της Τσεχίας, από 3 μέχρι 6 Ιουλίου 2007. Διεύθυνση: http://www.ecp2007.com/ European Society for Develomental Psychology (ESDP) Το 13ο Συνέδριο του European Society for Developmental Psychology (ESDP) θα πραγματοποιηθεί στην Ιένα της Γερμανίας, μεταξύ 21-25 Αυγούστου 2007. FEDORA - PSYCHE Group Conference It will be held at the University of Crete in Rethymnon, Greece, September 5 - 8, 2007. The subject heading of the Conference is "Crossing Internal and External Borders. Practices for an Effective Psychological Counselling in the European Higher Education". Issues, such as counselors' training, development and evaluation of intervention programs, evidence and theory based interventions, students' well-being, basic research within the student population, the role of globalization and 'multi-culture' etc., will be discussed. Link: http://www.psyche2007.org/ International Society on Brain and Behaviour Η International Society on Brain and Behaviour ανακοίνωσε την οργάνωση του 3ου Διεθνούς Συνενδρίου για τον Εγκέφαλο και την Συμπεριφορά , το οποίο θα λάβει χώρα στην Θεσσαλονίκη Ελλάδα, στης 29 Νοεμβρίου με 2 Δεκεμβρίου, 2007. Όλες οι διαθέσιμες πληροφορίες μπορούν να διατεθούν στο URL: http://www.psychiatry.gr/index_3bb.html Διεύθυνση: http://www.esdp2007.de/ 39th Annual General Meeting The European Brain and Behaviour Society will hold its 39th Annual General Meeting in Trieste Διεύθυνση: http://www.ebbs-science.org/ Περαιωμένα Ελληνικής Εταιρείας Μελέτης και Πρόληψης της Σεξουαλικής Κακοποίησης Το 3ο πανελλήνιο συνέδριο της Ελληνικής Εταιρείας Μελέτης και Πρόληψης της Σεξουαλικής Κακοποίησης γίνεται σε συνεργασία με την Ελληνοαμερικανική Ένωση και τη ΜΚΟ Αλληλεγγύη, με θέμα: "Κύκλος κακοποίησης και ψυχικό τραύμα: Σύγχρονες δυνατότητες ανίχνευσης, αντιμετώπισης και πρόληψης". Το συνέδριο θα πραγματοποιηθεί στις 16-18 Μαρτίου 2007 στην Ελληνοαμερικανική Ένωση (Μασσαλίας 22, Αθήνα). Διεύθυνση: http://www.obrela.gr/3oSunedrio.htm 11ο Πανελλήνιο Συνέδριο Ψυχολογικής Έρευνας (18-22 Απριλίου 2007 Τα συνέδρια της Ελληνικής Ψυχολογικής Εταιρείας αποτελούν παραδοσιακά πεδίο επικοινωνίας και ζυμώσεων, όχι μόνο μεταξύ των Ελλήνων ψυχολόγων αλλά και άλλων ειδικοτήτων από τις ανθρωπιστικές και κοινωνικές επιστήμες. Για τη συμμετοχή όμως στο 11ο Πανελλήνιο Συνέδριο Ψυχολογικής Έρευνας (18-22 Απριλίου 2007) υπάρχει άλλο ένα ισχυρό κίνητρο: ο τόπος διεξαγωγής του, δηλ. το Ρέθυμνο, "ένας τόπος από όπου επιστρέφεις με τα μάτια γεμάτα ουρανό". Διεύθυνση: http://www.11synedrioelpse.gr/ 2nd International Conference of the Psychological Society of Northern Greece PSYCHOLOGICAL ASSESSMENT Ψυχολογική Εταιρεία Βορείου Ελλάδος στην κλασική έδρα της, την Θεσσαλονίκη διοργανώνει ένα συνέδριο για ερευνητές που ενδιαφέρονται κυρίως για τη μεθοδολογία και την οικολογική εγκυρότητα της ψυχολογικής αξιολόγησης (η θεματολογία σχετίζεται κυρίως με τις ψυχοθεραπευτικές διαδικασίες και τις ψυχοδιαγνωστικές μεθόδους). Το συνέδριο θα γίνει στις 3-6 Μαίου 2007. Σχετική Διευθυνση: http://www.pseve.org/ic2